


Warmth

by uvhopespot



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Comfort, Emotional Sex, Future Foundation, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uvhopespot/pseuds/uvhopespot
Summary: Set after the events of Ultra Despair Girls. Togami returns from Towa City, and Makoto tries not to show how much he missed him. What started out as something casual takes an unexpected turn...





	Warmth

Naegi loves everything about Togami—the softness of his skin, the smoothness of his touch, the firm kisses pressed against his jawline. Their encounters are usually wordless, but the depth of expression in Togami’s blue eyes is more than enough communication.

Naegi knows that Togami is only doing this to ease the other’s stress; to take the edge off of his worry. But the lucky student is far from concerned—no, not when Togami gives the most _amazing_ head imaginable. The heir knows every one of Makoto’s sensitivities, and it’s enough to make the boy writhe and whimper and cling to the other in pleasure. Byakuya’s blonde hair brushes along Naegi’s skin as his head bobs up and down, and it sends warm shivers up and down his body.

Makoto can feel the pressure building, the pleasure increasing, and the emotions welling up inside of him and threatening to spill out in the clumsiest, cheesiest way possible. _I love you, Togami. I was worried about you. I thought you wouldn’t make it out alive._

He can feel Togami’s lips form into a smirk, and Naegi’s vision starts to fail. He’s pretty sure he’s just whimpering unintelligible gibberish at this point, and his hands are buried so deep into Togami’s hair that he wonders if he’ll even be able to get them out.

“T—T—Togami…”

“Mm?”

The hum sends an entirely different sensation through Makoto’s cock, and he lets out a filthy moan despite himself. He can feel Byakuya’s breathing become more labored on his lower stomach. 

“I just… I really…” It’s hard for Makoto to talk; his words are barely coming out in ragged breaths. His face is red and flushed, and becomes even more so as Togami places a firm but gentle hand on Makoto’s hip. Even if his mouth weren’t full, the message is clear: _Don’t talk. You don’t need to._

Makoto understands this, and lets out his half-formed explanation in the shape of a shuddering exhale. It’s okay. Togami is okay. They’re both okay. Naegi allows himself to become completely immersed in Byakuya; in how intoxicating he is, in how _good_ he makes Makoto feel…

A sudden knock at the door jolts the two from their connection, and Togami halts his activity. An intensity wells up inside Makoto, a frenetic energy that needed to be resolved _now_ , and his mind is fuzzy and uncooperative.

Togami separates from Naegi, leaving the other feeling cold and needy, and meets the lucky student’s gaze. Cool blue eyes study warm hazel ones, and in an instant, a decision is made.

“Stay here.” He begins to rise, collecting his glasses from the bedside table and a robe from a nearby hook. “I’ll go see who’s at the door.”

All Naegi can really do is clumsily draw the covers over his own naked form and stare at a fixed point on the ceiling to stabilize his breathing. Togami pauses for a moment, turns back, admires his handiwork. He saves his smirk for when his back is turned. This was a private smile; a smile for the accomplishment of singlehandedly facilitating Naegi’s undoing.

He opens the door, and finds himself in a brief moment of shock to see Kirigiri standing there. It only takes a few glances through the detective’s eyes—Togami, in a robe, hair sticking up in ways it doesn’t usually settle, face slightly flushed and lips inflamed, suggesting increased activity—to realize what he had been doing. The bed in his room was not visible from the door, but Byakuya still moves quickly so as to cover Kyouko’s view of the room. Through this, she figures out exactly who was involved in this act, as well.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” It’s a formality: Togami knows this, and Kirigiri knows that Togami knows this, but this recognition goes unacknowledged by both parties.

“No, not at all.” Byakuya’s expression is stern; serious. His intentions are clear: _you_ are _interrupting something, and we both know it, but I’m desperately trying to save face._

“Good.”

Naegi’s labored breaths are just loud enough for Togami to hear in the background, and the heir tenses. The frown in his brow deepens.

“Well? Get on with it. You must have come here to tell me _something_ important.”

Kyouko’s voice, despite everything, remains as smooth and controlled as ever. “Headquarters wanted to talk to you about your findings on Towa City, and the status of the rescued hostages. They want to know if there were any new discoveries surrounding the city, and whether they should send in more forces or not. Welcome back, by the way.”

“Hm. I’ll talk to them first thing tomorrow. Was that all?”

“Yes. I decided to reveal this information now to confirm my suspicion that you were sleeping with Naegi. It turned out that my suspicion was correct.”

Togami is so shocked, he can hardly say a word. Was that a smile on Kirigiri’s face, or was he just hallucinating? In fact, was he just hallucinating this entire exchange? Surely, she wouldn’t have said something like that out loud…

“I’m surprised you were able to figure it out,” came a voice at Togami’s side. “But I shouldn’t expect anything less from you, Kyouko!”

Byakuya is only able to stare open-mouthed between Kirigiri and Naegi, gaze and thoughts shifting as restlessly as the ocean in a storm. A part of him is deeply frustrated that Naegi is out of bed, robed and standing beside him—all his hard work, ruined! But he knows he doesn’t have any say in the matter—not when Naegi was already beside him in the doorway.

Kyouko lets a knowing smile escape, and Byakuya knows what she’s thinking. Of _course_ Naegi would do something as stupid as show up to the doorway and reveal himself—he trusted others too much for his own good.

“Thank you, Naegi,” she replies, focusing her gaze briefly on the boy.

“Was that _all_?” Togami repeats, irritation colouring his words and creasing his brow. He can’t tell if the irritation is coming from Kyouko or Naegi, or if it’s his own sexual frustration seeping into his attitude. He can feel Naegi’s hand on his back, and his brow creases further. Sexual frustration _definitely_ played a part.

Kyouko gives a curt nod—it seems that she’s has had enough fun at the boys’ expenses. “Yes. Remember to talk to them.” And then, without another word, she turns and exits the room, Naegi calling out _“goodbye!”_ after her.

The door closes faster than necessary, and the two barely reach the bed before they become a messy tangle of lips. Byakuya’s breathing is heavy—he’s wanted this; he’s wanted to see this to its proper conclusion. It seems, however, that Naegi’s mind is elsewhere. Togami notices this, and he manages to peel himself away from the other (not without sufficient effort).

“What?”

Naegi flinches at the frustration in the heir’s tone. Despite himself, Togami’s expression softens the tiniest bit.

“You seem distracted.”

“I… I am.” Naegi sighs: a soft, gentle breath of a sigh. It’s an all-too-perfect indication of his character. Togami brushes this contemplation aside to fit into the more comfortable role of cold, logical analyzer. Cold blue eyes shift to find some kind of meaning in Naegi’s expression.

Fortunately, Naegi decides to help him out a little. “So, uh… Kyouko knows…”

A short huff of an exhale comes out through Togami’s nose. “It’s not like she hadn’t figured it out before. Given her previous successes in detection, she must have known for a while now.”

“You don’t think she’s going to do anything, are you?”

“You’re skirting the issue.” The observation is delivered abruptly, like a punch to the gut—but that is to be expected from the progeny.

Naegi lets out an awkward chuckle, eyes flitting to the corner of the bed rather than at Byakuya’s face. “I knew you were too smart to fall for that.”

Byakuya rolls over onto his side and away from Makoto. He sits up on the bed, causing the lucky student to do the same. They sit for a while, looking at each other, studying each other.

Finally, the heir speaks. “Our relationship was defined months ago as casual and open. We made our intentions very clear from the beginning. Our relationship was not to suggest any means of exclusivity, and it was to be kept a secret as best as possible.”

Makoto swallows. He feels like he can’t breathe, that the world is spinning around him. Why was Byakuya saying this at this time, in that way? Worst-case scenarios pop up into his mind, fueled by the assumed vitriol in the other’s tone of voice.

He doesn’t even realize the tears are there until his vision starts blurring, and he quickly tries to blink them away so as not to draw attention to himself. Togami’s breath hitches in his throat—of course, he notices—but the progeny presses forward nonetheless. 

“Do you know why I had these rules set in place, Naegi?”

“What?” Anxiety is now replaced with confusion, but Makoto doesn’t miss a beat. “We both agreed that getting into a real relationship at this point—especially with you technically being my boss, and everything that’s happening in the world—would just be inconvenient.”

“Exactly.”

“But I don’t see how that relates to what we were talking about.”

Togami lets out a long breath. This is uncharacteristic of him; it almost seems like he’s… _nervous_. “But the very fact that I insisted on these guidelines was to keep the both of us accountable.” He pauses, glares directly at Naegi. It’s not the same as his other glares, however—this one carries a different tone, one almost of self-loathing. “The _both_ of us.”

Naegi blinks—it’s finally starting to dawn on him. “Wait… so, you mean that—”

“The guidelines were set in place so that I would be able to set boundaries for myself. Going any further than this in our current situation will bring nothing but disappointment. So, I created these boundaries to keep us both safe.” The implication is there, but only barely: _I care about you enough that I don’t want to see our relationship fail. I don’t want to lose you._

But something still doesn’t add up. “I thought you were just using your family’s mentality this whole time—you know, couple with exceptional women and have them bear as many children as possible… I didn’t think you actually… _cared_ about me.”

Byakuya lowers his voice to a whisper, looks around as if there were people listening intently to exploit his weaknesses. “Of course I care about you,” he hisses. “I would not have even considered the possibility of a relationship otherwise.” His voice rises to its normal volume, and a teasing grin appears on his face. “Besides, you’re neither exceptional nor a woman, so I obviously wouldn’t have chosen anyone like you to carry on the Togami name.”

Makoto’s face melts into a warm smile, and Togami can feel his throat going dry. “Thank you for sharing this with me, Togami.” His voice reflects his name—honest and true—and it’s so goddamn infuriating. “But I don’t think moving forward will be as much of a problem as you expect.”

The heir is about to protest, but Naegi places a hand on Togami’s, and he can feel his face flush hot and bright. He hates himself for showing such weakness.

“We should keep the boundaries in place,” Naegi continues, “but I think it’s also important to let each other know that we care about each other. Because… because I care about you a lot, Byakuya. You make me so happy. I’m glad I have someone like you with me to give me hope.”

Byakuya is silent. He tries to find the right words, and it takes him a moment to muster a response. “My point was: if you were worried about our arrangement ending because Kirigiri knows about our affairs, then you don’t need to worry about something as foolish as that.”

It’s not much, but Makoto knows how difficult it is for Togami to say even that. The luckster can feel the raw emotion hidden behind his classmate’s words, and there is no doubt in his mind of Togami’s care for him.

“I love you.”

It’s barely a breath—it’s a risk, a danger, a regret—but Makoto lets it slip out, anyways. They look at each other in mutual surprise and confusion for the longest time, but then almost immediately a magnetic bond pulls their lips together in the most desperate, needy, emotionally raw kiss either of them have experienced. Leftover sexual desire and new emotional vulnerability on both sides draw the two closer together, and closer still, until the feeling of the other’s bare skin is burned forever into each of their minds.

Perhaps it’s instinct that tells Togami to take this one slow—but can it really be called an instinct if the very act of being gentle is a new experience for the both of them? Though he takes his time with the preparations, making doubly sure that he wasn’t hurting Makoto in any way, it only seems like mere seconds rather than minutes have passed. He enters the other as if their bodies were both custom-molded to fulfill that very action, and he’s lost in the beautiful feeling of his classmate.

Emotion spills from Naegi in waves. It’s almost as if his own love for the heir is poisoning his moans and breaths; sending electricity through his fingertips and infecting Togami like an airborne disease. Togami groans, pushing deeper, and relishes the feeling of their bodies against each other and Makoto’s sweet, sweet moans. The heir is intoxicated, further than any fine wine could take him. He needed more of this: more of this feeling, more of this ecstasy, more of Naegi, more of Naegi, _more of Naegi…_

“Naegi…” His words are no more than gasps. “I—I—”

Togami looks into Makoto’s eyes and knows the lucky student is too far gone for words. Naegi’s expression is filled with the most perfect satisfaction, and Togami can’t take his eyes away.

“I love you too, Naegi.” It slips out, and he doesn’t mean it to. For a moment, terror paralyzes him, and all previous thoughts fade away, replaced with potential ways to save face. He can feel himself spiraling, spiraling…

Something grips Togami’s arm, and he is jolted back into reality. Determination surges through Makoto’s expression despite his obvious arousal. It’s the same face he wore during their class trials; the same hopeful, believing look; and, suddenly, the progeny is struck with hopeless adoration he can’t bring himself to express.

“You… y-you…” Naegi’s words are still coming out in ragged breaths—he’s very close—but still, he doesn’t give up. “Thank you, Byakuya.”

Byakuya’s vision fades, and he clings onto Makoto tighter than he should have. The ecstasy of release floods through every vein in his body, and he can feel Makoto tensing up, as well. The two revel in the moment of mutual peace for what seems like hours.

It’s Togami who is first brought back to the reality of their sweaty, sticky bodies. His mind replays the events of the past few minutes, and shame immediately begins to wash over him. He begins to pull away when a drowsy hand grips his arm.

“Where do you think you’re going?” a sleepy voice teases him. Togami swallows—he can’t refuse a plea like this one, and Naegi knows this.

“I—” Byakuya begins to protest, to explain to Makoto exactly why he finds this predicament embarrassing and shameful, but his words get caught in his throat.

“It’s okay.”

Togami looks into his classmate’s hazel eyes, and sees the depth of emotion that lay there. In this moment, he realizes the truth: Makoto understands. He understands, and he is willing to accept him for everything he is. It’s a look of pure acknowledgment, pure belief, pure hope; and it is this expression that causes Togami to settle in closer to Naegi.

“Makoto…” It’s the first time he uses the luckster’s first name, but his words are slurring with drowsiness. Perhaps, he just didn’t notice.

“Yeah?”

“You do realize what we’re getting ourselves into, right?”

“I know.” Naegi settles into the softness of Togami’s body. “But I think it’s worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at writing this kind of material, so I hope it's not too embarrassing. I'm also not completely finished catching up with the Danganronpa franchise, so I apologize for any inconsistencies (whether it be with plot information or with characterization). I thought it would be a bit of a challenge to write more of an emotionally raw naegami fic, but it was a lot of fun to write! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
